remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sol Dimension
The Sol Dimension (ブレイズの世界 Bureizu no sekai?), also known as Blaze's world, is a fictional dimension in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. It is the home universe of Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon and the Coconut Crew, and a alternate dimension linked to the dimension of Sonic's world by an unspecified bond. Several powerful artifacts also reside here, such as the Sol Emeralds and the Jeweled Scepter. History ''Sonic Rush'' In Sonic Rush, Dr. Eggman came to Blaze's world and stole the Sol Emeralds from her. While chasing him, she blacked out and awoke on Sonic's world. While retrieving her emeralds, the dimension grows unstable as the worlds threaten to collide. With the Sol Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds in safe hands, both universes are saved and she departs to her homeworld. ''Sonic Rush Adventure'' In Sonic Rush Adventure, Sonic and Tails find themselves marooned on Southern Island after tracking an unknown energy reading with the Tornado and accidentally flying into a real tornado. With some help from Marine, they explore the surrounding islands, finding robots of familiar design wreaking havoc. They eventually run into Blaze in Coral Cave, who reveals that they have actually stranded themselves in Blaze's world. Only the uncharted seas are seen in this depiction, with Blaze having left her home to figure out what became of the Sol Emeralds. ''Nintendo World'' In Nintendo World, the Sol Dimension is the hub world. Locations The most prominent location in Blaze's world is the home planet of Blaze the Cat and the Sol Emeralds. The only parts of Blaze's planet revealed so far include a vast ocean with many islands of varying size found across it. While some of the large islands are home to modern civilizations, many of the smaller landmasses remain untouched. *Blaze's planet **Southern Island ***Seagull Beach ***Windmill Village ***Whale Point **Deep Core **Plant Kingdom **Machine Labyrinth **Coral Cave **Kylok's Island **Haunted Ship **Blizzard Peaks **Daikun's Island **Sky Babylon **Pirates' Island **Big Swell **Hidden Island 1 **Hidden Island 2 **Hidden Island 3 **Hidden Island 4 **Hidden Island 5 **Hidden Island 6 **Hidden Island 7 **Hidden Island 8 **Hidden Island 9 **Hidden Island 10 **Hidden Island 11 **Hidden Island 12 **Hidden Island 13 **Hidden Island 14 **Hidden Island 15 **Hidden Island 16 **Blaze's kingdom **Seven Seas Inhabitants Blaze's planet *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Coconut Crew **Colonel **Tabby *Daikun *Gardon *Kylok *Setter *Muzy *Vikings **Norman *Pirates **Captain Whisker **Mini & Mum **Johnny Appearances in Other Media Archie Comics In the Archie Comics, Blaze's world is the home universe of Blaze the Cat and Marine the Raccoon in this continuity. Unlike Mobius Prime, the Sol Zone has Sol Emeralds instead of Chaos Emeralds. This zone was first encountered by Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower when their plane crashed and they mysteriously arrived on Seagull Island. Marine had gotten possession of the green Chaos Emerald, though it was stolen shortly afterwards by Johnny. Following this, Sonic, Tails, Marine and Blaze fought against Johnny, Captain Whisker and Dr. Eggman Nega, defeating them and retrieving the Chaos Emerald. Shadow the Hedgehog accidentally ended up in the Sol Zone after using Chaos Control to teleport himself and Metal Sonic away from the battle taking place on Moebius. Shadow was rescued by Marine and Blaze and brought on board the former's ship, the Ocean Tornado. Following this, the three fought against Metal Sonic and destroyed him, and Shadow was given the green Chaos Emerald to help him return back to Mobius Prime. Trivia *The name "Sol Zone" has never appeared in the comics, but has occasionally been used by writer Ian Flynn and is considered its semi-official name until one is provided in the comics. *According to Blaze in the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, her world has objects similar to the Red Star Rings. Category:Dimensions Category:Worlds